Separated Sisters
by Padme's Handmaidens
Summary: Amethyst and Abigail, or Amy and Abby, are two girls who meet for the first time at summer camp. When they discover that they're twin sisters, they decide to switch places and get their parents, Han Solo and Leia Organa, back together. Chapter 2 is up! A
1. Prologue

**Separated Sisters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Amethyst, Abigail, and the plot/storyline.**

**Summary: Amethyst and Abigail (Amy and Abby) are two girls who meet for the first time at summer camp. When they discover that they're twin sisters, they decide to switch places and get their parents, Han Solo and Leia Organa, back together. A Star Wars style parent trap.**

**1. Prologue: Birth**

Leia winced and gave a cry of pain as another contraction seized her. Through the fog of pain, she heard a voice tell her, "Okay, just one more time, then push!" Was it the doctor? At the moment, she couldn't really tell, nor did she care. She gave another cry, and then she pushed with all her might. Han held her hand reassuringly and soothed her. "It's okay, it's gonna be alright." Then, through all the noise, she heard a little cry, that was not her own. She smiled tiredly, but then gasped as she had another contraction. Again came the command to push. She did so, and soon she heard another cry, much like the first. Suddenly, she felt warmth fill her arms, and she looked on her first children, two identical twin girls. No, not identical, she corrected herself. Each different in their own special way, and each as precious to her as the other.

The doctor left, telling them that she'd be back in a few minutes for the babies, but the two new parents took no notice. Leia looked up at Han and gave him a little smile, which he returned. They both looked down at their baby girls. "They're so beautiful!" Leia said, while tracing their features with the tip of her finger. She still couldn't believe that after nine months of having carried them around, she could finally see and hold her children! After a little bit, the doctor returned and took the babies. "Get some sleep," She told Leia, who was only too happy to comply. She soon dropped off to a peaceful sleep.

She woke up a few hours later, and she found Han staring at her with a sad look on her face. "Well, you Highnessness," He said using one of his nicknames for her, "what're we gonna do?" Leia tried to look confused, and asked him, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Leia. You know very well what I'm talking about. What're we gonna do with them?" He replied, nodding towards the sleeping infants. Leia sighed in defeat. "Well, I guess I'll keep them both, and when they're old enough, I'll send them out to you for six months, and I'll keep them the other six months. I don't see any other way."

Han contemplated this in silence. "Well, you know, we could split them up. I'd keep one, and you'd keep the other. They wouldn't have to know about each other." He ventured. Leia looked up in alarm. "Or, we could just not split them at all." Han said. Leia gave him a sad smile, and replied, "Han, we can't. We're just too different. We'd fight all the time, like we always do! It just wouldn't work out." He lowered his head in resignation.

"I guess we'll just split them up, then. But who gets whom?" Leia asked. Han looked up. "I guess…well, either we choose randomly, or Luke chooses for us." He said. "Luke chooses for us." Leia replied, immediately. "Okay." Han said. He walked out of the room, and came back moments later. "He's on his way."

They sat in an awkward silence, until Luke came in. He walked over and pecked Leia on the cheek. "So, how's the new mother?" He said. "And father." He added towards Han. "Good. Luke, we need your help with something." Leia said. "Okay. Whaddya need?" Luke replied as he sat down in a vacant chair by the side of the bed. "We can't decide how to choose which of the girls we each get. We've decided to split them up, Han and I each taking one." She explained.

Luke got a sad look on his face, and he walked over to where the twins lay sleeping. He studied them intently, then picked one of them up and handed it to Han. He handed the other to Leia, and said, "There. You might want to mark them with a ribbon or something, so that you can tell them apart."

Leia smiled. "Thanks, Luke." Luke just shrugged. "So, what're their names?" He asked. Han and Leia looked at each other. "Actually, we haven't decided that yet, but I was thinking about Carrie and Connie." Han said.

Leia gave him a shocked look, wondering how he could even think of such names. "Um, how about no? I was thinking more along the lines of Katie and Kristy."

"Over my dead body! What about…."

Luke stared at the two bickering parents with a look of exasperation. "How about Amethyst and Abigail? You could call them Amy and Abby." He suddenly interrupted. Leia and Han stopped fighting and looked at him. They thought for a moment, then Leia said, "Alright. I like those."

She looked at Han who nodded his head in agreement. "So, Leia gets Amy and Han gets Abby. Are you both okay with that?" Luke asked. The two nodded again. "Alright then, Abby and Amy it is. Well, I'll catch you two later; I'd better be getting back. I've got a date with Mara tonight." He flashed them a quick grin, and headed out the door, with a good-bye from his sister and brother-in-law.

Leia wrote Amy's name on a rose-pink ribbon, and then tied it on Amy's tiny wrist. She did the same for Abby, only with a purple ribbon instead. "There. Now we can tell who is who."

Afterwards, she placed the babies in their crib, and got back in bed. She soon fell asleep.

Three weeks later, Leia was in her room packing up her belongings. She was taking Amy and moving in with her parents, Anakin and Padme, while Han was taking Abby with him and they would live aboard Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon with his first mate and best friend, Chewie (or Chewbacca).

When she finished, Leia walked out of the room, holding Amy in one arm, and her suitcases in the other. Han would fly her to Naboo, and they were leaving in about fifteen minutes. She made sure that she had everything, then walked out and boarded the Falcon. It was about an hour-long trip from Coruscant to Naboo, so she settled down in one of the bunks and caught up on some sleep that she needed badly.

Han woke up Leia when they were about to enter the Nabooian sector. When they had been assigned a docking space and landed, Leia walked out with her things and Amy. She said good-bye to Han, and then gave Abby a big hug. She looked on the two people whom she thought she would probably never see again. She felt a lump rise in her throat, so she quickly swallowed and got into a landspeeder that Han had rented for her. As she drove off, the image of her ex-husband and daughter lingered in her mind.

When she arrived at her parents' house, a beautiful lakeside retreat out in the country, she was greeted by Anakin and Padme. They gave her an understanding smile, and led her into the house. Leia took a deep breath, smiled at her daughter, and began her new life.

**_So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! I know, it's kinda sad, and the beginning is kind of 'mushy', but I promise it gets better:) Please review. And if you wouldn't mind, go check out my other story, Why On Earth Are We Here? I think that's it for now. –Violet Jade Skywalker_**


	2. Thirteen Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Amethyst, Abigail, and the plot/storyline.**

**To My Wonderful Reviewers:**

**ann: **Yes, it is sad. But here's more, and we all know it'll get better:)

**Justin Time:** lol:) I promise I'll try to have as much humor as possible in it. Thanks for reviewing!

**W.I.R.: **I'm glad you love it:) And thank you for reviewing.

**HopelessRomantic225:** I know, I love it too! Yes, it is really sad that Han and Leia aren't together. sniff Yeah, Abby will…. 'suffer the consequences', if you know what I mean. lol! Actually, she'll be the more….uhh, I'll just let you see for yourself. :) And thank you very much, I love hearing compliments on my work!

**pc andrews:** Thank you, I'm glad you think so! And yes, the twins _are_ both force-sensitive. I'm not sure if I'll have one or both know it yet….I'll have to see how everything works out. Thanks for being the very first person to review this story!

**2. Thirteen Years Later**

Leia stared out the window, trying to sort out her thoughts. It seemed only yesterday that her daughter, Amy, was just learning to walk, and losing her first tooth. How fast the years had gone by! As she thought of Amy, her thoughts drifted to Abby. She hadn't seen her other daughter in thirteen years! The only news Leia had of Abby was from Luke's visits to her. He was one of the few people who knew and saw both girls, frequently. Leia then thought of Han for a moment, but soon cleared her head of that particular thought; she shouldn't be dwelling in the past! What had happened, happened. There was nothing she could do to change it; it was better off like this anyways. But somewhere deep in her heart, Leia knew that she didn't mean that.

Just then, she heard footsteps running up the stairs, and Amy burst into the room shouting, "Mother, mother!" Amy almost crashed through the window, she was going so fast, but she skidded to a stop right before that could happen. "Mother!" She said again.

"What is it, Amy?" Leia asked. "Mother, there's something I want to ask you. Grandpa and Grandma already said that they were fine with it, and they said they'd pay for it and everything. Uncle Luke said he'd take me, and Jaden is going too! **(A/N: Jaden is one of her best friends)** Please say yes, please!" Amy begged.

"Well, hold on! I can't say yes to anything, if I don't even know the question, first!" Leia pointed out. "Oh, yeah. Well, there's this summer camp on Alderaan that I'd really, really love to go to." Amy explained. Leia replied with a smile, "Well, I don't see why not. Sure, go ahead. When is it?"

"It starts next week, and ends at the end of the month." Amy answered. "Well, than you'd better start packing!" Leia said. "Okay. Thanks, mom!" And with that, Amy practically flew out the door and down the hallway to her room. Leia chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm, and went downstairs to talk over the details with _her_ mother, Padme.

Abby bounded into the cockpit of her father's ship, the Millennium Falcon. "Dad?" She called. There was no answer, but a roar at the entrance of the ship told her that he was probably coming in with Chewie. "Dad!" She called again. This time, she got an answer.

"Yeah?" Han Solo replied as he walked onto the ship. He was helping Chewie carry a part for the hyperdrive of the ship. Abby waited till he had set it down and was looking at her. "Um, I was wondering….." She trailed off.

"Yes?" Han said, motioning for her to continue.

Abby took a deep breath and said, "Well, Dad, there's this summer camp on Alderaan that I really wanna go to. It starts next week, and ends at the end of the month. I know we don't have much money or time to spare for things like that, but I just really want to and feel like I should go, but I don't want to put pressure on you, or anything." When she finally stopped and took a breath, she waited expectantly for an answer.

Han looked down for a minute, thinking about what his daughter had just said. Then he looked up and smiled at her. "Sure," He said.

Abby looked at him incredulously. "Really?" She asked.

"Really, really. And don't worry about the money, sweetheart, Daddy has his ways." Han gave her a wink.

"Yes! Thanks, Dad!" Abby yelled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She gave Han a lopsided grin that was exactly like his own, then quickly ran out to her room to pack. Han chuckled as he watched her. He stared thoughtfully, until Chewie growled something to him. "Hmm?" Han said as he came out of his thoughts.

Chewie repeated what he'd said, and Han just gave a rueful smile. "Yeah, I guess I was thinkin' about Leia again. I just can't help it! I miss her so much." He said sadly.

Chewie growled again. "I know, at least I have Abby." He smiled again. "And I don't know what I'd do with out her." Chewie gave him an offended look, and Han quickly added, "And you too, of course."

Chewie looked satisfied, and walked out of the room, saying something about finishing unloading. Han soon got up and hurried after him.

_A/N: I know, short chapter. Sorry! That was just the best place I think, to end the chapter. Also, I know that these first few chapters have been in Han and Leia's POV's, but that'll change. The next chapter: Camp! (You know, the girls meet each other, don't get along at first, all that good stuff. ;) Thank you, and please review! It's that little grey/gray button on your left….no, your other left! Lol. -Jade_


End file.
